


Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea

by Zakodia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakodia/pseuds/Zakodia
Summary: Welcome to my cage, little loverAttempt to rearrange with you, babyStill don’t know your name, Miss HoneyLet’s go up in flames, pretty ladyA short *~sexy~* scene from my storySuch Great Heights.You don't need to have read that one to enjoy this one, it just didn't entirely fit there and I still wanted to publish it, so here it is.





	Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea

A knock on the door startled Newt from his drowsy thoughts. He was concerned about the hour until he grabbed his phone and saw it was already 11. Hermann was still fast asleep apparently undisturbed by the loud knocking. He pulled on his shorts and shirt he had discarded by the bed and went to the door. It was Marshal Hansen.

“Goddamn it” Newt said under his breath as he opened the door.

“Good morning, Marshal” Newt said blearily. Hansen stared back in response, which Newt couldn’t figure out why because he’d at least had the decency to put a shirt on. He looked at the number next to the door and back at Newt.

“Well that explains why no one answered at your door, Dr. Geizler, this is Dr. Gottlieb’s room, correct?”

“Yep, he’s here too, I can get him if you’d like?”  
The Marshal looked around awkwardly and Newt realized he had not been informed of their current living situation.

“That….that’s fine, as long as I can trust you to relay my message back” he said gruffly. “We’re having a briefing at 1400 hours and I know you don’t keep regular hours”

Newt nodded, “We’ll be there!”

The Marshal nodded back and walked away quickly shaking his head. Newt managed to close the door before he started laughing.

“Who was that?” Hermann muttered sleepily.

“One very confused Marshal” Newt replied, climbing back into bed and wrapping his arms around Hermann.

“We’ve got a briefing at 2, but it’s only 11 now” he said softly kissing the back of Hermann’s neck. Hermann flipped over to catch Newt’s lips and run his hands under his shirt.

“At least you were decent enough to put on a shirt” he said before pulling it over Newt’s head. For as much breath he had spent deriding Newt’s tattoos, Newt couldn’t help but notice that Hermann liked to see them…a lot. He went for Hermann’s neck with his teeth and got a soft gasp in return. Newt didn’t think he would ever be over the shock that he was here in Hermann’s bed, kissing him. Ten years of wasted time but he was more than ready to make up for it. Hermann biting his collarbone brought him back to reality.

“You’re doing it again” Hermann whispered making his way up to Newt’s ear.

“Doing whaaaaat?” Newt, trying to choke back a moan as Hermann sucked on his lobe.

“Thinking”

“It’s….it’s kind of hard…to turn….it off” he gasped.

“I can think of a few ways” Hermann pushed him down onto the pillows with a forceful kiss and Newt resolved to try and stop thinking.

Hermann had one hand on his chest and one hand running through his hair. They kissed with determination, yet another argument to win, another chance to one-up each other. It was aggressive but with balance, each had their turn. Until Hermann decided to have the final word. He started slowly kissing down Newt’s neck, languishing painfully long in each spot until Newt would let out a soft groan and he would continue. Newt knew he was being teased, he had been teased for at least 10 years, but that’s how he liked it. The challenge, the knowledge that Hermann would make him wait until the last possible second, until he was on the brink of destroying himself before doing anything about it. He reached Newt’s chest, and his hand disappeared under the leg of Newt’s shorts, to caress his thigh, where he traced out slow circles with his fingers. Newt could hear himself getting louder but he knew he had to control it, he’d had enough awkward encounters for the day, so he gritted his teeth and tried to stay as quiet as he could manage. He whined as Hermann finally reached the top of his shorts, it was almost too much.

“Fuuuuuuuuck, fuuuuuuck” he whimpered as Hermann slowly pulled them down and continued his line of kissing to Newt’s hips. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hermann was exactly where Newt wanted him. He felt the edge of Hermann’s tongue along his edge, still teasing him, refusing to give in.

“Please….” Newt managed to choke out before he felt the whole of Hermann’s warm mouth upon him, finally letting him have his word. He ran his hand through Hermann’s hair and tried not to rip it out as Hermann continued. Newt let out a loud groan that he knew would make the briefing weird if anyone happened to be walking by, and he was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment from the force. When he opened his eyes, Hermann was back next to him on the pillow with a familiar expression, the one he used when he knew he had won.

“Wherreeeee, did you learn how to do **_that_** ” Newt tried to ask, his body still trembling.

Hermann smiled, “I’m not a prude you know, while you were busy getting 6 degrees, I was busy with other things. I doubt anyone wanted to go out with an 18 year old with a Ph.D”

Newt sighed, Hermann was right he definitely had not had the “normal” college experience. It was hard to get along with your peers when you were already their professor.

“I think I have plenty of time to teach you now though” he continued, looking dare Newt say it, gleeful?

“Yeah, yeah, that’d be good, that’ll be really really good, I’ll uhhhh definitely take you up on that, ya know whenever you feel like it, anytime is good, yeah really anytime”

Hermann kissed him again grabbing his face.

“What was that for?!”

“You were rambling”

Newt huffed, it had been a hell of a week.


End file.
